1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of an electroluminescence light emitting device and the like, and specifically, relates to a production method of a light emitting device in case of using a material containing a polymer for a light emitting material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (electroluminescence) light emitting material is largely divided into a low molecular weight type material practically used at present and a polymer type material which is promising in future development. Among these, when the low molecular weight type material is used, the film forming of a light emitting layer is usually carried out by a vacuum deposition method. In this case, the light emitting layer can be patterned by a method of piling up on a substrate a shadow mask in which an opening corresponding to a pixel is formed and depositing the material, therefore a fixed form corresponding to the pixel, for example, a dot form light emitting layer can be formed. Further, a light emitting layer having a plural number of light emitting colors in accordance with a fixed arrangement can be formed by repeating the above-mentioned processes by every respective light emitting colors.
Thus, when a low molecular weight type organic EL light emitting material is used, the light emitting layer can be patterned in a fixed form by the above-mentioned method. However, when a polymer type organic EL light emitting material is used, a vacuum deposition method cannot be used as a method of forming the film of the light emitting layer because the polymer type organic EL light emitting material is not deposited by heating but decomposed. Although a solution coating method such as spin-coating or dip-coating or the like can be used when the film of the polymer type organic EL light emitting material is formed, there are problems that it is difficult to partially form a coating film and it is difficult to form the light emitting layer in a fixed form.